Tainted Romance
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: He hates their love. He wants it to end. In this contest he was the runner up for the first time. bad summary XD [oneshot]


**Eh...a little something I felt like writing.**

* * *

Their love sickens him. It is tainted, disgusting; there is nothing that would attract him to their unbreakable bond. He hates _him._ He hates how he receives her loving smile. He wants that smile for himself. Riku always beat him in everything else. But when it came to a contest of her affection, he was the runner-up. 

He hates their love. He wants it to end. He doesn't like being runner-up.

He sits on the dock at sunset, watching them from the corner of his eye. He hates what he sees. The two of them, sitting and laughing among themselves; having a grand old time. And where is Riku? Sitting on the dock, pretending not to see them; a good distance away from them. He was always distant, his distance makes him seem mysterious to others. But, if those around him actually took the time to examine him, his feelings, his actions, maybe he wouldn't seem as different as everyone thinks him out to be. First impressions don't always reflect one's inner self.

Maybe it is his first impression that their love is tainted.

He hears laughter stop and spins around. They are staring into each other's eyes. He knows what's about to happen. He wants to stop it, but he can't. He is paralyzed in his state of mind. His breathing stops, eyes open with doubt. Thoughts of rejection and denial fill his mind. He finds that there are too many of them to count. Teenage muscles and mind fill his body with the high adrenaline rush he never knew he had.

Jealously falls into the final cracks. He is at his wits end. He's about to blow.

After what seemed like an eternity to him, their lips finally met. Riku tried to turn away, not wanting to see his worst nightmare. He didn't want to believe it, it was slowly becoming a reality. But he couldn't, he was stuck, watching them, hating them; their love was poisonous, contagious, he couldn't turn away.

He stared down what was his death that was slowly chipping him away inside. Their tainted romance was killing him from the inside out. It was slowly and steadily weakening his once strong body. It was spreading…spreading to the point where nothing could heal this sickness. He no longer had a remedy to this tainted disease.

Her eyes flutter open. She sensed his eyes scanning them. She pulls away from her questioning partner who asked her why she stopped, he asked her if she gone too far. She shakes her head and looks up at Riku, his eyes still fixed on her.

"It seems we have a visitor." She smiles at Riku, not knowing the rage that is growing from her smile.

He turns back and faces Riku and gives an awkward grin. Rubbing the back of his head, a nervous laugh escapes him.

The hate is about to burst, but he embraces it, stops the rage from being shown.

"Come on Sora, lets go somewhere more private." She gets up and he grasps her hand. "Sorry for bothering you Riku!" A slight giggle escapes her and she covers her lips.

He already heard it, she doesn't have to hide it. She knows this, maybe it is just to discourage him. She is knowledgeable of how she gets his emotion and adrenaline running. She notices his wanting of her, and she uses it to her advantage. She loves the way she can play his mind. She plays these mind games of hers oh so well. He hates how she is victorious at his own mind games. But he can't stop it, and he hates to admit it.

_He loves her._

The two of them run off into the Secret Place. Riku turns back to the sea and gets up. Clutching his fists together he closes his eyes and finds peace in his state of mind. His breathing turns back to normal, but their tainted romance still haunts his thoughts.

"A tainted romance, an infected love. Contagious but wanting. Hate but love. The non treatable malady."

These words he remembers in the back of his mind. No matter how hard he tries to erase the tainted romance, it is still running within him. The poison still runs in his veins. It will stay with him- the jealously, the hate, he will never forget it. He is infected forever with their tainted romance.

* * *

**I _hate_ the ending...I couldnt think of a good one XD**

**My mind was kinda split with how this turned out. Some parts I was like 'oh snap that kicked ass!' other parts were like 'Wow Melissa you suck!'**

**So review it please. I need help on the decision >.> **


End file.
